villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucemon
Lucemon is the true antagonist of the Digimon anime Digimon Frontier, as well as a major villain in Digimon Fusion. He resembles Lucifer, more commonly known as Satan. Appearance As Lucemon In this form, Lucemon is a Rookie Level Digimon. He resembles an angel with golden rings on his arms and legs and the appearance of a young boy. He has purple spotings on his left side of his body that looked like ancient tattoos. Lucemon also has three other forms: Lucemon Chaos Mode, Lucemon Shadowlord Mode, and Lucemon Larva Mode. As Lucemon Chaos Mode In this Form Lucemon is an Ultimate Level Digimon. He now has the appearance of a young adult man with long golden hair, and has five white angel wings on the right and five black bat wings on the left. As Lucemon Shadowlord Mode In this form, Lucemon is a Mega Level Digimon. Lucemon's now taken the form of a giant demonic dragon. Lucemon has a total of ten giant dragon wings, wears a golden mask on his face, and always carries a giant black orb of dark energy that contains his true form. As Lucemon Larva Mode In this form Lucemon is a Mega Level, and is also the true form of Lucemon. He resembles an angelic larva. Lucemon has a total of twelve wings, and a ring on his tail. History ''Digimon Frontier'' Lucemon was the final antagonist in the TV show Digimon Frontier. According to Bokomon, there was a great war between Human Digimon and Animal Digimon. The war was never ending until Lucemon showed up and brought peace to both Digimon species. There was peace for a while until Lucemon was corrupted and obsessed with his own power and tried to destroy the world and recreated it in his own image. He would've succeeded in his plans until the 10 Ledgendary Warriors defeated Lucemon and trapped him in the Digital World's Core. Years later, Lucemon corrupted Cherubimon, causing him steal and corrupt 5 of the spirit warriors, create an army of beast-type Digimon and attack Seraphimon's Castle, and kidnapping Ophanimon. After Cherubimon was defeated, Lucemon brought forth two of the Royal Knights; Dynasmon, and Crusadermon to absorb all the data from the Digital World so he could be free from his prison. After they acomplished their mission, Lucemon was free and easily defeated the DigiDestined. When the Royal Knights were defeated by EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, Lucemon disposed the two Royal Knights because they outlived their usefullness, by absorbing their data. Doing so, Lucemon became, L'ucemon Chaos Mode'. In this form, Lucemon was even stronger and he easily defeated EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, then attempted to continue on with his plans. Lucemon then went to the Dark Area and created a portal to the Human World, but the DigiDestined arrived to confront him and the six heroes tried to fight back, but Lucemon was too strong. Lucemon attempted to kill Takuya and the others, but Loweemon got in the way and sacrified himself to save his friends. Lucemon absorbed Kouichi's soul and data, leaving Koji having grief over the loss of his brother. Takuya, enraged by this, caused him and Koji to Ancient Spirit-Evolve into the powerful Susanoomon. Even though Susanoomon was powerful, Lucemon was still able to land some punches, and used his Ultimate Sacrifice attack on Susanoomon. But fortunately, Koji and Takuya survived Lucemon's attack, and reverted back to Susanoomon. Susanoomon used his Celestial Blade attack, cutting through the Dark Area as well as defeating Lucemon. Susanoomon purifies Lucemon, but his spirit lived on, leaving only the evil data. As the Dark Area vanishes, it absorbs the evil data Digi-Egg for Lucemon to be reborn in his Shadowlord Mode form. He then goes to the Human World, and the heroes try to stop him, but were still no match. Suddenly the 10 Legendary Warriors appeared, and the spirits of the Celestial Digimon told Takuya and his friends that the only way to defeat Lucemon for good was destroying his true form. Inside the Shadowlord's black orb was Lucemon's true form; Lucemon Larva Mode. After Susanoomon broke the black orb, the dragon Lucemon went out of control on a mindless rampage. Susanoomon managed to pin the dragon down with his Heaven's Thunder attack and sliced through the dragon Lucemon's body, killing him. The larva Lucemon then attacked Susanoomon, but Susanoomon split into the 10 Legendary Warriors and used the Orochi sword each and completely destroyed Lucemon forever. ''Digimon Fusion'' Lucemon appeared as a noble hero turned mad villain and one of the characters in Digimon Fusion (Xros Wars in the Japanese version). Lucemon is the subordinate of Lalyamon at Sky Zone. Lucemon Fallen Mode Lucemon assumes its shape and poses as a citizen of the Heaven Zone, campaigning to be elected the next president to embrace love and mercy as a policy to deal with the policy of extreme justice GuardiAngemon. After defending the Fusion Fighters and after being attack Gargoylemon, Lucemon shows the group the Area. When Fusion Fighter is captured and sentenced to death for a crime they did not commit minor, Lucemon pleads for clemency to both them and the real culprit, Cupimon. By showing mercy and help for all citizens to speak for themselves, Lucemon get popular support, which makes him the president of the Heaven Zone. However, as soon as is crowned, he returns to his true form and rips the zone in two, revealing the temple that holds the Code Crown and a giant sphere of darkness. Although Shoutmon X4B and Shakkoumon are able to defeat Lucemon and retrieve the Code Crown, he survives and kidnaps Nene, who had been diverting the dark power to DarkKnightmon used it to their advantage. However, Lucemon absorbs too much dark energy, transformed against his will into Lucemon Satan Mode. After imprisoning Nene into the dark area, the Gehenna and a source of greater darkness, a crazed Lucemon absorbs huge amounts of negative energy from the citizens, and the data of all Sky Zone. After Shoutmon X4 manages to break the Gehenna, Sparrowmon immersed in it to save Nene. He is finally defeated by Shoutmon X5. It is in this period when DarkKnightmon failed to get the remaining negative energy. ''Digimon World Data Squad'' Lucemon is the true antagonist in Digimon World Data Squad. He's the leader of Seven Great Demon Lords and the final boss. He was created by the Code Key of Pride and a person filled with pride. ''Digimon World DS'' Lucemon CM is the leader of the Seven Great Demon Lords in the quest that can be taken after the player finishes the game. He represents the sin of pride. Digimon World Dawn & Dusk He can be obtained throught the DNA Digivolution of Devimon and Angemon. They have to be at level 40 or higher and hs to have 50 Aptitude and at least 12,000 Species EXP. Profile An Angel type Digimon which took on the form of a child; he is said to have descended into the Ancient Digital World long ago. He appeared at a time where the Digital World was still new and disordered, and it's recorded that he brought peace and order to this world. But there also came a dark age brought on by the treacherous Lucemon after this happened, and a mighty 'Rebellion' broke out. He has power and intelligence contrary to his child-like form, but enough to surpass even that of Ultimate-leveled Digimon. It's said that, at this moment, Lucemon's abilities have been divided and inherited by the Three Great Angels. His special attack is "Grand Cross", which creates 10 super-hot photospheres, aligned in the shape of a cross and positioned like the planets in our Solar System. This attack's power surpasses even Seraphimon's "Seven Heavens" attack. Other Forms Lucemon is one of the few Digimon that can change his appearance and yet still be called the same Digimon. Lucemon Chaos Mode Lucemon Chaos Mode (also called Lucemon Falldown Mode) is the Ultimate Level form of Lucemon, a powerful fallen angel with the appearance of a matured teenager. He controls both light and darkness. He has a pair of angel wings on the right side of his body, golden hair, and a pair of demon wings on the left side of the body. Lucemon is the most powerful fallen angel type Digimon than his original form. After Kouchi was deleted by Lucemon, Takuya and Koji combined their strength to become the mighty Susanoomon. Lucemon easily put up a fight with Susanoomon, but in the end was defeated by Susanoomon. Paradise Lost Punch: First, he attacks with a shower of punches at his foe, then he kicks them high in the air, and finally he brings the foe down for a grand slam. Lucemon Shadowlord Mode Lucemon Shadowlord Mode (also called Lucemon Satan Mode) is the powerful Mega Level Digimon that resembles a eight-winged demonic dragon, carrying a large black orb made of dark energy at all times. In this mode, Lucemon is very vicious and extremely dangerous. Its attack Tide of Despair exhales flames of destruction that purify and erases everything in its path, and its another attack "Annihilattion Maelstrom" unleashes a fiery light of annihilation from the seven magic crown symbols above its wings. Lucemon Larva ' Lucemon Larva' is the other true form of Lucemon, appeared as a larva-like creature with six pairs of feathered wings and a short sting-like tail. He controls his Shadowlord Mode as a puppet. When Susanoomon knocks Larva Mode out of the crystal ball, it shatters and the dragon loses control. After his Shadowlord Mode form is destroyed, he is finally killed for good when the 10 legendary warriors each attack him with a sword, being released from Susanoomon. Attacks As Lucemon *'Grand Cross :' Fires ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy, a technique more powerful than Seraphimon's "Strike of the Seven Stars". *'Divine Feet' As Lucemon Chaos Mode *'Paradise Lost Punch (Paradise Lost):' Launches the opponent high into the air with a wild dance of blows, then holds their limbs fixed as it drives them back into the ground. *'Ultimate Sacrifice (Dead or Alive): '''Produces a three-dimensional magic square as a glowing orb of Light and Darkness and traps the opponent within this orb, which has a 50/50 chance of either completely annihilating them, or merely inflicting massive damage. *'Deadly Roll''' *'Grand Cross :' Fires ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy, a technique more powerful than Seraphimon's "Strike of the Seven Stars". *'Terrible Dance' As Lucemon Shadowlord Mode *'Tide of Despair (Purgatorial Flame):' Exhales flames of destruction which purify everything.' ' *'Nihilism Maelstrom (Divine Atonement):' Fires a light of annihilation from the seven Crowns.' ' *'Dimension Slasher :' Slashes enemies with sharp claws that can pierce dimensional walls. *'Wrath of Darkness (Wrath of Satan):' Uses the orb Gehenna to emit a ray of destruction. Quotes Gallery Sleeping Lord Lucemon.JPG Sleeping Lucemon.jpg Rise_of_Lord_Lucemon.jpg|Lucemon awakens. Holy_Lucemon.JPG Lucemon awakens.JPG Arrogant Master Lucemon.jpg Master Lucemon.jpg|Lucemon is the "Master" of both Crusadermon and Dynasmon. Arrogant Lord Lucemon.jpg Lord Lucemon.jpg|Lord Lucemon aka Lucemon Young Lucemon.jpg Holy_Lord_Lucemon.jpg Empowered_Lucemon.jpg Empowered_Lord_Lucemon.JPG Susanoomon vs. Lord Lucemon.JPG|Susanoomon vs. Lucemon Ruthless Lucemon.JPG Susanoomon_vs_Lucemon.jpg Angry_Lucemon.jpg Powerful Lord Lucemon.jpg Frightened_Lucemon.jpg|Lucemon shocked after Susanomon returns. Fallen Lord Lucemon.JPG Lord_Lucemon's_defeat.jpg|Lucemon Chaos Mode defeated Monstrous_Lucemon.JPG|Lucemon revealing his Shadowlord Mode form Lucemon's_defeat.jpg Relentless Lucemon.jpg|Lucemon charging at Susanoomon Gentle Lucemon.JPG Malicious_Lucemon.jpg Dark Lucemon.JPG Power_of_Lucemon.jpg Darkness_of_Lucemon.jpg Light_of_Lucemon.jpg Tyrannical_Lord_Lucemon.jpg Malicious_Lucemon.JPG Eyes_of_Lucemon.jpg Wings_of_Lucemon.JPG Lord Lucemon strikes back.jpg Image of Lord Lucemon.JPG Rise of Master Lucemon.jpg Lucemon's imprisonment.jpg|The imprisoned Lucemon as seen in the Digimon Frontier manga. Giant Lucemon.jpg Demonic_Lucemon.JPG Proud_Lucemon.JPG Fallen Lucemon.JPG|Lucemon defeated. Good Lucemon.jpg Sad Lucemon.jpg Faces of Lord Lucemon.JPG Wingless Lucemon.jpg|Lucemon without wings. Flying Lucemon.jpg Winged Lucemon.jpg Winged Lord Lucemon.jpg Lucemon.png Lucemon (Falldown Mode).png Trivia *The golden rings Lucemon wears on each of his arms and legs are Holy Rings, and has the symbol of the Digital Hazard on both dorsal side of his hands. External Links *Lucemon in Digimon Wikipedia *Lucemon in Devil Wikipedia Category:Angel Category:Evil from the past Category:Complete Monster Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil Light Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:One-Man Army Category:Satan Category:Mastermind Category:Immortals Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Dark Forms Category:Hegemony Category:Omnipotents Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Power Hungry Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Speedster Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Dictator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Male Villains Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Dark Lord Category:Deceased Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:God Wannabe